Azerty
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Voilà un recueil de court O.S. mettant en avant les couples peu représentés ou crack! Chaque chapitre a pour thème un mot commençant par une autre lettre de l'alphabet. /!\ Yaoi / Het' \ Yuri /!\
1. A comme - Azuma x Zancrow

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà! Un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps en tête... Faut dire que les couples sont vraiment pas très variés au final dans ce fandom, et quand on cherche un peu, on en trouve des choses intéressantes. Alors bon, vous ne trouverez certainement que des "peu populaires" -on va dire- par ici. (Alors du NaLu... Pfff, vous me faites rire X3)**

**Sinon, l'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima (Bah oui, il a vraiment pas voulu me les laisser...)**

**Et on commence par du très très très très... pas connu!**

* * *

**A comme...**

* * *

Quand Azuma ouvrit la porte de son armoire, il n'écarquilla même pas les yeux, bien malgré le fait que ce qu'il y vit aurait dû le surprendre. En réalité, il était surpris, à l'intérieur. Mais, hey! Il était Azuma tout de même. Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler ses émotions à tout va. Quoi qu'il en soit, il étudia un moment l'intérieur de ce meuble avant de finalement soupirer en baissant la tête.

Comme si son soupir avait été un appel, Zancrow apparut soudainement, s'accrochant à son cou derrière lui tout en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'autre mage. Il pencha la tête de côté, posant silencieusement la question "du pourquoi? du comment?" alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la raison "du pourquoi? du comment?'. Il le faisait exprès, en plus...

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe?"**

**"Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe..." **Azuma lui avait répondu sans même quitter l'armoir du regard **"Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait là?"**

Le chasseur de Dieu se détacha de son compagnon de guilde pour tendre le bras dans le meuble pour en sortir un Gecko. Il sourit sarcastiquement alors qu'il lui montrait la bête qui vivait désormais entre ses vêtements.

**"C'est un Dragon que j'ai trouvé sur l'île des fées, il m'a dit un truc du genre: "Oh, Zancrow-sama! Laisse-moi devenir ton serviteur!" J'pouvais pas refuser."**

Zancrow serrait maintenant la petite bête -qui semblait s'être endormi- entre ses bras, alors qu'il son sourire s'élargissait. Azuma s'était mis à le fixer à lui, pas satisfait de la réponse obtenue.

**"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il se trouvait ici."**

**"Ah! Fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part, c'te bestiole. Et puis ce qui est à toi ****est à moi, nan? Donc, j'pouvais le laisser ici. En plus, tes vêtements sont super confortable, alors..."**

**"Pardon?"**

Mer... Il avait fallu qu'il en dise trop! Le regard d'Azuma ne semblait pas avoir changé mais cette aura meurtrière autour de lui avait laissé un frisson traverser son dos. Même le gecko au creux de ses bras s'était réveillé dû aux ondes négatives qui venaient d'apparaître.

**"Tu veux dire... que tu as essayé mes vêtements?"**

Zancrow serra plus fort l'animal contre lui alors que celui-ci geignait de peur. Mais, lui n'avait pas peur, non, la transpiration sur son front était... Il faisait vraiment chaud ici! Oui, c'était ça!

**"Tu sais ce que tu mérites?"**

Le regard du mage du purgatoire transperça littéralement le God Slayer, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri très peu masculin s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et, le lézard s'évanouit.

**"Je suis désolé! Tu étais tellement cool dedans, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! En plus, ton odeur me rend dingue..."**

Un petit rire -mais bien grave, comparé à d'autres- s'éleva dans l'air. Zancrow leva ses yeux qui s'étaient embués de quelques larmes pour voir un léger sourire sur le visage d'Azuma, d'ordinaire si impassible.

**"Tu sais, je plaisantais."**

Le blond resta figé. Azuma lui avait souri. À lui. Azuma lui avait souri à lui. Son sourire était tellement cool. Ça le rendait tellement beau, plus que d'habitude. Et, c'est à lui qu'il avait offert son sourire. Zancrow rougit fortement en se jetant dans les bras de son compagnon.

**"Azuma-sama! Laisse-moi habiter dans ton armoire!"**

Le petit lézard, qui était tombé à terre, rejoignit son armoire où il se roula en boule dans le premier linge venu. Se positionnant en faisant en sorte de ne pas voir les deux humains "batifoler". Comme si ça l'intéressait.

* * *

**...Armoire**

* * *

**Hey! J'avais dis que c'était vraiment pas connu!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et le couple... Ouai, c'était bizarre, mais on en sait pas plus que ça sur eux, donc c'est tout a fait possible ;)**

**Sinon... Vous pouvez laissez une review!**

**Et j'vous dis à la prochaine! :3**


	2. B comme - Bacchus x Cana

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà le deuxième OS d'Azerty, cette fois-ci un Het', avec un couple que j'aime beaucoup! D'ailleurs, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire sur eux..**

**Enfin bref... L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient encore et toujours à Hiro Mashima...**

**Et, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**B comme...**

* * *

"**Allez, donne-la moi.**"

Bacchus secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Cana s'accrocha alors à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, serrant celui-ci entre ses deux protubérances. Elle s'était quasiment mis à se frotter contre lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pas de doute, elle devait déjà bien être soûle.

"**Laisse tomber, tu l'auras pas.**"

Ah non! Pas question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà donné de sa personne la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer. Alors non, il ne ferait pas de bonne action aujourd'hui, même pas pour cette jolie demoiselle. Il restera aussi stoïque qu'il pouvait s'il le fallait, mais plus jamais il ne voudrait avoir affaire aux même séquelles.

Stoïque, il le resta même lorsque Cana se mit à le secouer alors qu'elle ne recevait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait. C'était injuste, après tout, lui il pouvait en profiter quand il le voulait, mais dès que c'était elle qui demandait, ça restait toujours un "non" catégorique. Alors, autant essayer de le dissuader mais... Oh, autant essayer!

"**Je te jure que si tu ne me la donne pas tout de suite, j'arriverai à mettre la main dessus, et je te la viderai complètement. Et là, tu pourras faire la gueule!**"

Il sembla enfin réagir, alors qu'un frisson traversa son dos. Ah non, elle n'allait quand même pas oser... Si, elle oserait! Mais, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, pas maintenant qu'il était allé aussi loin. Ne pas renoncer.

"**J'te l'ai dit, t'arriveras pas l'avoir**"

Il resta de marbre même quand celle-ci poussa un gémissement de colère. La dernière fois, il avait vraiment fait tout est n'importe quoi justement pour que Cana ne fasse justement pas tout et n'importe quoi. Donc non, cette fois, il ne lui donnerait pas cette bouteille.

* * *

**Bouteille**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours laissez une review.****  
**

**Et je vous dis à la prochaine! :3**


	3. C comme - Romeo x Wendy

**Hey! :3**

**Déjà le troisième OS, hein... J'ai même pas vu l'temps passer, faut dire que j'passe d'excellent moment en ce moment! (Tout l'monde s'en fout, je sais!)**

**Sinon, à nouveau, c'est un het' et l'univers de Fairy Tail est encore la propriété d'Hiro Mashima... Bah, j'suis bien obligé de répéter ça à cha****q****ue fois...**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**C comme...**

* * *

Wendy observa l'ombre s'agiter devant elle avant de finalement s'éloigner. Caché ainsi, sous cette étagère où elle avait réussi à se faufiler -Merci à sa petite taille!, elle pouvait très bien observer ce qui passait autour du meuble sans que personne ne la voit. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, elle ne savait depuis combien de temps la partie avait commencé et qu'elle était là en dessous, mais ça devait bien faire un petit moment.

C'était vraiment amusant. Un peu comme si elle était invisible, personne ne pouvait la voir, et surtout pas lui. Ça devait être ce qui l'amusait certainement le plus dans cette situation. Il avait beau faire des allers-retours juste devant elle, il était incapable de voir qu'elle était juste à ses pieds.

La jeune chasseuse de dragon ne pût s'empêcher de rire légèrement, mais elle couvrit immédiatement sa bouche quand elle entendit des bruits de pas de course se diriger vers elle. Trop tard elle avait été déjà été repérée! Elle ne fit cependant encore aucun bruit. Qui sait? Peut-être que finalement il repartirait quand même. Son idée fut inutile car déjà le visage de Roméo apparaissait juste devant le sien.

"**Trouvé!**"

Wendy sortit rapidement de sa cachette en rigolant. Elle allait déjà s'apprêter à compter à son tour pour continuer la partie quand elle entendit le garçon tousser pour attirer son attention.

"**Et... ma récompense?**"

Roméo avait les joues rouges alors qu'il essayait désespérément de le cacher de sa main. La petite mage pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, tout en sentant son visage s'enflammer.

"**Le bisou?**"

Elle lui sourit largement.

"**Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée.**"

"**Ah,oui! Bien sûr! Je vais me cacher tout de suite!**"

Roméo s'éloignait déjà en courant alors que Wendy posait sa tête contre un mur tout en commençant à compter. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il était vraiment gentil, il avait même bien voulu accepter de jouer avec elle. Et, à ce jeu, elle pouvait toujours le faire tourner en bourrique. Vraiment amusant! Décidément, elle adorait cache-cache... Et Roméo aussi, mais ça...

* * *

**...Cache-cache**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... De nouveau, vous pouvez laisser une review si c'est le cas ou si c'est pas l'cas aussi d'ailleurs...**

**Bon, en tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis au prochain OS!**

**Bye!:3**


	4. D comme - Natsu x Gajeel

**Hey! :3**

**Et on arrive au D, déjà... Enfin déjà, ça fait genre 4 OS pour le recueil mais bon... Ce sont MES 4 OS que j'ai fais moi-même alors j'en suis fière! :3**

**Enfin bref... Bla Bla Fairy Tail Bla Bla Hiro Mashima... Vous connaissez la chanson... Et cette fois-ci c'est un yaoi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**D comme...**

* * *

Gajeel, bras croisé sur son torse, regardait de haut en bas Natsu qui décidément n'avait pas décidé de lâcher l'affaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas baisser le regard, aussi obstiné qu'il pouvait l'être. Se fixant depuis bien quelques minutes maintenant, le dragon d'acier prit la parole avec un reniflement ennuyé.

"**Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non.**"

"**Mais...!"**

"**Ça sert à rien, j'changerai pas d'avis!**"

Natsu baissa le regard, vexé, alors que Gajeel se détournait. Il était certainement aussi obstiné que lui et en plus de ça maintenant il faisait la gueule. Et tout ça parce que "môssieur" ne voulait pas échanger les positions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus grand ou plus musclé que Gajeel devait forcément être celui au-dessus. Lui aussi était un Dragon Slayer, lui aussi avait une dominance à assouvir! Mais non, il n'en avait rien à faire! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être égoïste quand il voulait!

Natsu gonfla les joues, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait parfaitement avoir ce rôle lui aussi. Mais Gajeel ne semblait rien voir, pour lui tout était correct comme ça et rien ne devait changer. Donc, il allait lui prouver, là maintenant, tout de suite que lui aussi était un dominant.

Il s'élança donc vers son compagnon, encore retourné, et fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. La claque retentit dans la salle alors que le dragon d'acier se figeait et celui de feu croisé les bras, le regard fier.

Gajeel reprit lentement conscience sur la situation. Natsu venait de lui mettre une tape sur le...? Il se retourna, les joues en feu, pour lui demander des explications, mais seul un balbutiement incompréhensible réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Natsu le regarda de haut, très fier de son idée. Enfin... Euh... Finalement, ça aurait été une meilleure idée de le faire autre part qu'au plein milieu de la guilde.

* * *

**Dominance**

* * *

**Et voilàààà!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Faut dire que ce couple est pas énormément représenté (c'est un peu le but...)... et surtout pas dans ce sens là! (ça aussi, c'est l'but...)**

**Bref... Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé, ça me fera toujours plaisir! :3**

**En tout cas, à la prochaine! :3**


	5. E comme - Hibiki x Loki

**Hey! :3**

**Et voilà, un yaoi de nouveau... Mais comment dire? J'adore ça! Enfin bon, à pars ça et l'het', j'avais failli oublier le Yuri, tiens... Bon, c'est conçu pour un OS à venir, j'ai déjà le couple, y m'faut juste le thème... Et ça, c'est encore à trouver... **

**Enfin bref... j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**E comme...**

* * *

Loki se tenait droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une soirée passée avec Hibiki aurait été si tendue. Et dire qu'à la base, il voulait juste s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé à l'époque avec Karen, mais finalement il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire que ce soit et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait avec cette ambiance oppressante.

Il hésita à jeter un coup d'œil vers son compagnon, Hibiki tout comme lui restait droit à fixer le bar juste devant lui, son regard exprimait parfaitement le malaise à rester ici, dans cette situation plutôt pesante. Sans dire un mot, il leva son verre pour boire une gorgée, il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir lui parler.

Le lion regarda un instant ses pieds... Il devait le faire, lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qui s'était passé. En réalité, il espérait au moins se faire pardonner, que l'autre mage lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à dire ces mots-là. Il l'espérait vraiment... Si seulement il y avait une once d'espoir à ce que tout se passe bien.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé pour Karen!"**

Il se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées quand il vu le blond le regarder avec de grands yeux. Il y eut un silence. Et Loki écarquilla les yeux à son tour, Hibiki... lui souriait?

"**Tu veux parler de ça vraiment? Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment plus la peine maintenant**"

"**Mais, c'est moi qui l'ai tué et...!**" s'écria l'esprit en se levant de sa chaise.

Le blond l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le lion -même s'il trouvait ça complètement cliché- ne dit plus rien.

"**Je pense que ce n'est vraiment plus la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça maintenant. Finalement, tu dois être quelqu'un de bien pour encore penser à ça. À mon avis, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'autres, mon chaton**."

Loki écouta son discours jusqu'au bout sans souffler mot, il rougit même discrètement quand l'autre mage lui fit un clin d'œil. Ah non, il n'allait plus s'inquiéter pour cette histoire passée, c'était certain. Mais maintenant, il espérait vraiment que ce que venait de raconter Hibiki n'était pas qu'une simple blague.

* * *

**Espérer**

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère vous avez apprécié parce que j'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir raté... Le couple m'avais semblé être bien mais je sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais n'importe quoi...**

**Enfin bon, vous pourrez toujours me donner vos avis dans les review :3**

**Enfin, bon, encore merci d'avoir lu et à ceux qui suivent et à la prochaine :3**


	6. F comme - Gildarts x Laki

**Hey! :3**

**Je vous présente cette fois-ci, avec un peu de retard, la lettre F, qui sera un Het'! Yay! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**F comme...**

* * *

Gildarts s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la mage de création du bois aux cheveux violets, autrement dit, Laki. Ah, Laki... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus attiré chez elle. Peut-être son caractère farouche envers lui et son côté à se faire oublier de l'histoire? Peut-être... Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était quand même bien roulée pour un personnage secondaire! Oui, Gildarts étant Gildarts, il ne changera sûrement jamais... Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se comporter en homme de la pire espèce en sa compagnie. Ah non! Tiens, il lui avait même apporté un cadeau et...

**"Tu es venu pour que je résous tes problèmes?"**

Cette phrase extirpa le mage de ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était devant Laki depuis un petit moment maintenant. Celle-ci le regardait attendant toujours une réponse de sa part, comme si sa question n'avait pas été étrange non plus, d'ailleurs... Bon autant se lancer maintenant. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire...

**"Il serait bien possible que tu puisses résoudre mes problèmes de cœur!"**

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

**"Pardon?"**

Un silence se posa entre eux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire quand il faisait des phrases étranges alors qu'elle en faisant à longueur de journée. Voilà, elle avait réussi à le perturber, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il pensait pourtant qu'il réussirait à marquer le coup comme ça mais... Gildarts n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle ne déchiffre pas ça enfin...

**"Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

Le roux soupira. Autant essayé de rattraper la chose maintenant. Il lui tendit alors ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Et, bien qu'il pensait qu'il avait réussi à tout foutre en l'air, il se surprit à réussir à la surprendre justement.

**"Oh" **s'exclama Laki **"Tu as récupéré des plantes colorées dont je ne me satisfais jamais!" **

Gildarts ne dit rien alors que la plus jeune mage prenait le cadeau pour le poser contre son cœur avec enthousiasme avant de lui offrir un large sourire et de se détourner pour chercher un endroit où déposer son "trésor". Il réfléchit un instant; sa phrase ne voulait vraiment rien dire, ou alors, elle était trop bizarre pour être comprise. Mais, s'il avait su qu'elle réagirait comme ça, il lui aurait offert des fleurs bien plus tôt.

* * *

**Fleur**

* * *

**Re-Hey! :3**

**Comme d'hab', j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que le langage de Laki soit le plus proche du sien... Autrement dis, "bizarre"... Enfin, j'espère avoir réussi...**

**Et bon, je ne comprends décidément pas... Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas de ces-deux là pendant l'arc de la clé du ciel étoilé? Moi? Tout de suite shippé! :3**

**Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :3**

**Et, je vous dis à la prochaine!:3**


End file.
